Icy Blue Eyes
by aPlaceToCallHome
Summary: Nothing ever happens at Shikon High, a pervert reading a book,cliques, forgotten homework, detention, the usual. But when a mysterious blonde enters the school...Just what will he bring? What's his relation to Sasuke? And why are his eyes so cold? SasuNar
1. Gaze

**A/N: Hiya! It's me again! My next story idea is up and running :D Thanks to all those who voted! "Icy Blue Eyes" is only one of the few story ideas I have…curse those plot bunnies….but I hope it goes as well as my other story did :D I hope this story isn't too cliché and I hope you guys enjoy it…Imma stop blabbing now XD**

**About the schedule in the beginning…I'm too lazy to make it accurate and I didn't want to put too much detail in it…so...I'd appreciate it if you ignored it….**

**Warning: Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi or the pairings, please do not flame this story! I really appreciate it :D Mild Swearing, and mild Sakura bashing….OOC…..My writing style includes a Dark!Naruto and a Non-Emo!Sasuke…Sasuke is a normal dude, with a normal family…so he's not that cold..Naruto is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto D:**

**--**

**8:00-8:55 Algebra 2**

**9:00-9:55 ELA**

**10:00-10:55 **

**11:00-11:55 Spanish**

**11:55-12:35 Lunch**

**12:40-1:35 Science**

**1:40-2:35 History**

And repeat…The usual day at Shikon High, and Sasuke Uchiha was sick and tired of his boring schedule..

Shikon High was a school all about cliques, it was the most important in his school, You had your preps, jocks, Goths, rejects, Computer Nerds, Anime Freaks, "Gangsters", Art Freaks, and the "normies"

Sasuke fell under the category of a "normie", he wasn't a prep, but he wasn't a reject, he wasn't a nerd, but he was smart….so he decided it would be a nice clique to converse himself with.

His friends consisted of Shikamaru Nara, the school's most lazy but one of their smartest students, Neji Hyuuga, his distant cousin, he wasn't a bastard, and he was basically the brains of their group, mainly because Shikamaru was too lazy to think when unnecessary, and Gaarra Subaku, he didn't say much, and when he did, he usually frightened people, but he was relatively fun to have around.

Hey, I never said their clique was huge, but since most of them were good looking, most of the girls were always drooling over one of them…mostly Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" Two annoying voices called for him.

"You're on your own with this one." One of his friends said as they ran off in the distance,

"Sasuke-kuuun!!" Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka called for him again.

Sakura and Ino were the leaders of the Sasuke Fan Club, they talked to him every day, in hopes of getting him to go out with one of them.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"We were wondering if you—"

"No." Sasuke said walking away from the two girls.

"But Sasuke-kun!!"

Ignoring the two most annoying girls in the school, Sasuke walked towards his second to last period of the day.

--

He enjoyed this class, interesting terms, projects, and the whole environment was just enjoyable, no one was overly loud, thrashing stupid comments trying to get classmates to laugh, there was none of that, mostly because the teacher had a very short temper and wouldn't tolerate anything boisterous.

Shikamaru was in this class with him, but he was sleeping, so he wasn't that entertaining, so the only option he had was to pay attention.

Class was almost over by the time his teacher finished his lecture, it was the one thing about this class Sasuke hated…The teacher wouldn't shut up…he never got to the science part of his class, and when he did, class was usually over.

Looking out the window, he had a good view of the lower parking lot, where the seniors parked their cars, looking over them, he spotted a red and black motorcycle. Shikon High was a small high school, so he knew most of the seniors, and none of them owned a motorcycle.

Now interested in his new discovery, he put his unused books away and headed to his locker to get ready for the last class of the day.

"Oi Sasuke…" Shikamaru yawned closing his locker.

"Hn?"

"Did you hear about that new kid coming to the school?"

"What new kid?"

"Yeah, I heard some chicks talk about it, they said that he looked pretty badass, ch, women…troublesome, he's probably just another wanna-be rebel."

"Pfft, We're going to have to wait and see then hn?"

--

History class, as usual, their teacher Hatake Kakashi was late, he usually didn't make it until 20 minutes of class passed anyway, so most kids used this time to sleep, eat, mess around, etc.

Everybody ran back to their seats when they heard a knock at the door, afraid it was the principal coming in to yell at them about the noise.

The door opened to reveal the face of the principal, Tsunade, and someone else behind her.

"Where is Hatake?"

"Not here yet, it's only 2:00" The students said in unison.

Biting back a slight chuckle, Tsunade ignored the absence of the history teacher.

"Oh, well then, class, we have a new student today." Tsunade said stepping aside.

Everybody gasped, this boy was gorgeous. Long blonde hair with a hint of red, palish-tan skin, he was tall…. about 6'2, but no one could see his face, his hair was covering most of it.

He wore a tight black and red shirt, baggy black pants with chains clanging together as he walked, he had rings on his thumb, pinky, and index finger, and a blue necklace.

"Say your name and where you came from, ga--Naruto"

"…..Excusing the fact that you just said my name…..My name is Naruto….I'm from around here…." Naruto said, moving his head to the side to get some of his hair out of his eyes.

Girls were drooling, and so were most of the guys, and if they weren't drooling at him, their mouths were wide open. He had a silky voice; it was very smooth and mysterious, with a hint of rebellion.

What got Sasuke's attention were Naruto's eyes, they were the most amazing shade of blue he'd ever seen. The blonde's eyes were a mixture of different shades of blue, mostly bright and some dark, all contrasting with each other, making an amazing eye color. Those eyes held some type of sadness, mostly masked off with a cold, icy and uncaring exterior.

'_I'm probably the only one that noticed them…..' _ Sasuke thought, knowing most of the students were drooling at his body or some crap.

"Ah, well, Naruto, take a seat next to Gaara… Gaara raise your hand?"

Gaara, still as impassive as ever, raised his hand.

The blonde stared at him for a moment, and then walked over to the seat to the right of Gaara.

Hearing her phone ring in her office, she left the room to go answer it.

Everybody turned their heads to stare at the blonde-haired boy.

Naruto was sitting there with his eyes closed, his hair covering them once again.

"Naruto-kuuun" One of the girls tried to say seductively, while walking over to him.

Naruto didn't reply.

"I'm Tsuki Harai, wanna talk with me after class?"

"No. No, I don't. Now, if you don't mind getting your boobs out of my face, and go sit back down…You'd save yourself some embarrassment."

The students in the class all began to laugh, they all hated Tsuki Harai, they all slept with her too.

The last bell of the day sounded, Sasuke took his time getting out of the classroom, as most of the students did, to examine this mysterious blonde a little more.

Naruto's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Naruto said.

The girls in the classroom swooned.

"Outside….Hn." Naruto said hanging up his phone, and getting up.

Once Naruto left the room, everybody seemed to follow him.

Sasuke caught a glance of the outside parking lot again, there was a crowd surrounding the bike he spotted earlier.

They were soon outside, Naruto walked over to the crowd of people surrounding his bike.

'_If they got anything on my bike, I'll kill them all.' _ Naruto thought coldly.

"Get out of the way."

Everybody stopped gabbing and looked at Naruto

"This your bike dude?!"

"Hn." Naruto said leaning against it,

When he did, another motorcycle pulled up.

"Oi!! Naruto!"

"Toshiro."

"Is _this _the school they have you going to now?" Toshiro said with disgust

"Ch, unfortunately….where are the others?"

"They're waiting for us…Whenever you're ready"

"Let's go then." Naruto said mounting his bike. "Unless you want to get run over, I suggest you get out of the way." Toshiro announced.

Revving up their bikes, they sped down the parking lot, into the street, where about five other bikes followed them, after watching them pop a few wheelies and speed down the highway, chaos and gossip started.

"Holy Shit! He was soooo hot!!"

"He's totally a bad boy! He's gonna go out with me!"

"Sorry chick, he's going to go out with me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_Let's go Sasuke!!" A small voice called for him. "Kay!" A young Sasuke replied._

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke said holding his head.

"What was what?" Neji asked him.

"N-Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Whatever, did you see that new kid?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, who didn't see him?!" Sasuke answered.

Neji chuckled, "Hm, I wonder if we could befriend that one"

"Maybe." Gaara said

"This school year sure did get interesting quickly"

**A/N: Hm…Good? Bad? Stop Writing? I really want this story to go well, I have a lot planned for it. Only you guys can decide whether I should continue this story or not. **

**Please review :D**

**DarkHeartlesAngel**


	2. Family

**A/N: Whoo! I really didn't expect it to go so well :D I'm soo happy!! The second chapter of "Icy Blue Eyes" is now out and available for viewing :D**

**Warnings: Yaoi!! Do not read if you dislike yaoi , mild swearing, mild Sakura/Ino bashing…fangirl bashing in general XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto D:**

**--**

'_Let's go play Sasuke-kun!!" _

_A young Sasuke giggled as he grabbed his friend's hand, "Kay!"_

"Who's voice is that?" Sasuke said pouring himself some water. "What does it mean?"

"Talking to yourself again, little brother?" His older brother said walking down the stairs.

Sasuke ignored his brother's comment as he continued to sip on his water.

"Fine, ignore me, I just wanted to talk about that new student, Naruto.."

"You know him?"

"I know his older brother, Kyuubi."

"How?" Sasuke asked, grabbing his waffle out of the toaster and sitting down.

"Kyuubi and I have been friends for quite some time now." Itachi said, frowning at the lack of anything appetizing in the refrigerator

"Kyuubi and Naruto don't get along too well with their parents, and he said Naruto barely talks to him. " Itachi said

"Yes, well, Naruto and Kyuubi used to go to a different school; their parents transferred them to Shikon High because they didn't like the people at their old school." Itachi continued

"Oh…"

"Kyuubi is entering our school tomorrow…" Itachi said looking at the calendar.

"Naruto didn't say much in class on Friday, he was quiet and distant, if I wasn't staring at him, I wouldn't know he was there."

"Hn, sounds like him…." Itachi said with a sigh.

"Ah well, I gotta go, I'm going to hang out with Shikamaru and the others today."

"Oh, well, have fun.." Itachi said while texting someone on his cell phone. "Don't forget to ask our parents about coming to the high school tomorrow…teacher meetings"

"Why do I always have to do it?!"

"Because I said so." Itachi said walking up the stairs.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and headed toward Shikamaru's house.

--

"So Naruto has an older brother?" Neji asked

"I guess so, he's a senior just like Itachi, and he said he was friends with him."

"Is he anything like Naruto?"

"Dunno, Itachi didn't really go into detail, we'll just have to find out for ourselves on tomorrow…"

"What's tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked while yawning.

"The most useless day of the year…."

"Our parents come to the school to chat with our teachers about the new school year, after that we all go home." Neji finished for Sasuke

Again, Shikon High was a small school, so most of the parents knew the teachers there personally.

"Awesome." They all said in unison.

--

"Ah, dinner, I'm heading home." Neji announced after they finished watching "Hot Fuzz"**1** on Shikmaru's t.v.

"I mind as well head home, too. I still have to tell my parent's about tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said stretching

"Yeah, well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Sasuke said grabbing his bag, and heading out the door.

--

"Teacher's Meetings?" Mikoto said setting the table for dinner

"Didn't you have those when you were in middle school?" Fugaku said poking at his pieces of lettuce on the plate.

"Don't talk to me about it! It was one of the teacher's ideas…They figured it was a way for other students to learn more about each other." Sasuke said.

At the smell of food, Itachi headed downstairs and took his seat at the table.

"So, we have to talk with all of your teachers?" Mikoto asked.

"Mikoto, why am I eating leaves?" Fugaku interrupted irritably.

"Because you've been eating too much salt lately and I don't need you getting sick, anyway, who are we talking to?"

"Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka."

"Oh." Mikoto said relishing the taste of pasta.

"You two have new students in your class right?"

"Yeah, Kyuubi Namikaze, and Naruto Namikaze." Itachi said entranced by the smell of meat

Mikoto gasped inwardly at the sound of Naruto's name, nobody seemed to notice though.

"Ah, Namikaze you said?"

"Yes father." Sasuke said, trying to cut a particularly hard piece of meat.

"Their father, Minato Namikaze, is a very good friend of mine; he's also the owner of Namikaze Corp."

Namikaze Corp, was very big in the business world, Minato Namikaze was said to be a very wealthy man.

"Hm.." _'Naruto is sounding more and more interesting every time I talk about him' _Sasuke thought getting up from his table and heading up the stairs.

--

"Ohh, I wonder if that's Naruto's father!!"

"It's not that hard to believe!! He's kinda cute!!"

"Not as hot as Naruto, girlie!!"

"Point."

'_Is this what I have to deal with for a whole year!?" _A very irritated red-haired boy thought.

'_Hm…I wonder where Naruto is…' _

"Kyuubi!"

Snapping his head around, he saw the face of his very good friend, Itachi Uchiha.

"Hey Itachi!"

"Are parents here yet?"

"Pfft, No! I'll be surprised if they even show! Especially if Naruto's here…."

"Oh….Well, come on, I'll show you around the school."

"Alright…Have you seen Naruto?" Kyuubi said, examining the school.

"No I haven't, I haven't heard any girls squealing either."

"Right."

--

"Hey Naruto! Shouldn't you be getting to school?" Toshiro asked

"I should, but I also should care…but I don't." Naruto said, scrolling through his text messages.

" I can't believe they transferred you out of our school, dude, it's so lame!!" Kiba yelled.

"Hn."

"You want anything to drink Naruto?" Toshiro said getting up from the couch

"…No..I should get going, my brother is hassling me to get to the high school." Naruto said, tying his hair in a low ponytail his bangs still hanging out.

Toshiro and Kiba swooned.

"O-Oh, Wanna hang out later?" Toshiro asked

"No. I'll see you later.' Naruto said, leaving the house.

"Hm… I wonder why he didn't want to hang," Toshiro thought out loud.

"He's probably tired, going to a new school and all…"

Toshiro sighed.

"I wonder if he trusts us."

"That was random!" Kiba shouted

"…Seriously, though, Naruto won't let anyone get close to him! I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto doesn't even consider us his friends!!'"

"He thinks we're friends!!...Right?" Kiba said, throwing himself on the couch.

--

"Ahhhh! Where the hell is he?!" Kyuubi yelled.

"He's probably on his way now, Kyuubi."

Sighing, Kyuubi took his seat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke was extremely bored, his parents were out in the hallway talking to other parents, Shikamaru was sleeping, Neji was reading, and Gaara was being….Gaara. In his boredom, Sasuke's eyes fell onto Kyuubi.

'_I can barely see the resemblance in him and Naruto'_

Kyuubi and Naruto didn't look that much alike, Kyuubi had short spiky red hair, tanned skin, he was standing at a towering 6'6, he had three whisker marks on each cheek**(2)**, and brown eyes, his eyes weren't cold and distant like Naruto's.

"…If you don't mind me asking Kyuubi, what's your family like?" Neji asked.

"Pretty blunt, kid...But, my family isn't the greatest." Kyuubi said in his cocky tone.

"How so?"

"Naruto and I despise our mother, our mother despises us. We barely see our father; always gone somewhere….and Naruto is never home…So I wouldn't really call us a family"

Sasuke was about to say something, but Kyuubi suddenly stood up and looked out the window.

"Oh joy." Kyuubi said smacking his forehead.

'_It sounds like he said "God help us all' _Itachi thought, looking out the window as well.

--

"Oh god, Naruto just pulled up behind her, he's going to get an ear full" Kyuubi said

Outside in the hallway, they heard a woman's voice, it sounded irritated, and cruel.

"Where the hell were you!? Weren't you suppose to be here three hours ago!?" A red haired woman said while looking up at Naruto, who was standing right next to her.

Nobody could see Naruto's eyes, mainly because they were covered with sunglasses; his hair was tied in a pony-tail, and from what people could see his eyebrow was raised.

"Yes…and? Weren't you supposed to be here two hours ago?" Naruto said, taking off his sunglasses and placing them at the top of his head.

The girls began to swoon again.

"I'm an adult. I can be here when I want to." Aika said, more irritated than before because of the sudden noise.

Naruto ignored the rest of her sentence and walked over to sit next to Kyuubi.

"That's…our mother" Kyuubi said with a sigh.

"I wish I wasn't" Aika**(3) **said under her breath.

Nobody seemed to hear her comment, "Mrs.Namikaze, have a seat next to your sons." One of the sponsors said

Aika sat down next to Naruto and whipped out her cell phone, Kyuubi was on his PSP and Naruto was looking out the window.

'_Kyuubi wasn't exaggerating about his mother, damn!' _ Itachi though staring at her, it was kind of hard to believe she was the way she acted, she was a very beautiful woman, shoulder-length red hair, brown eyes, pale skin, she looked kind from a distance, and you could tell Kyuubi took after his mother.

"So where were you last night, Naruto?"

"Not home" Naruto answered coolly.

'_Damn.' _Sasuke thought.

Aika let out an irritated sigh, shaking her head; she turned to Kyuubi and asked: "When is this meeting starting? It's already 10:30(AM), I need to get home soon, business trip, I'll be gone for a couple weeks."

'_Sweet.' _Naruto thought

"It'll be over soon, mother, just wait for them to call our names" Kyuubi answered not looking up from his PSP.

As if on cue, the teacher called out "Namikaze", and all three of them went into the teacher's meeting room.

Making sure the door was closed, everybody broke out into gossip.

"It seems like they genuinely hate their mother." Neji said turning around and facing Sasuke.

"It seems that way, I mean, they both seemed pretty bitter when they spoke to her."

After a couple of minutes, the meeting door opened, revealing a very irritated looking Naruto.

Chains on his legs clanged together as he walked back to his seat.

"Your parents left already right?" Neji asked, turning around again.

"Yeah, they had to go to work." Sasuke answered staring at Naruto, his blonde hair was out loose now, blocking off his face completely from the others in the room.

"Oh." Neji said continuing his doodle.

After a couple minutes of silence, Sasuke looked over at the blonde, Naruto seemed to be listening to his iPod, so Sasuke gathered up some courage and took a seat next to Naruto.

Neji, and Shikamaru looked over at him, both of them smirking. _'He's really determined, isn't he?'_

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke sitting next to him, too absorbed in his music to notice or care.

Gathering up his courage again, Sasuke nudged Naruto.

And then it happened.

Their eyes met directly for the first time.

'_I think I'm going to die.' _Sasuke thought, trying to kill his blush.

"What?" Naruto asked again.

"Hey…" Sasuke began, he was Sasuke Uchiha! He wasn't going to turn into a fan girl just because there was a hot blond sitting right next to him!

"Hi…?"

With this sentence replaying in his head, Sasuke continued

"My name is Sasuke; I'll be in your class this year."

"…Alright,"

Not knowing what else to say, Sasuke looked away.

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke." Naruto said, sticking out his hand while noticing the nervous waves coming off of Sasuke

Sasuke took Naruto's fish-net gloved hand and shook it. _'It's so soft!'_

For the rest of the day, Sasuke and Naruto spoke…Well. Sasuke spoke, for the most part; Naruto threw in a couple sentences every now and then.

--

"So…Pretty Boy. I'm going to head home now, I'll see you tomorrow"

Laughing at his new nickname, Sasuke nodded and agreed.

"Alright then."

Naruto was about to ride away, when he heard his name being called out by Sasuke.

"Here." Sasuke said, slipping him a piece of paper.

"…."

"Hey, You don't have to use it, but you have my number." Sasuke said noticing Naruto's slight smile

"You should smile more often, Naruto"

Naruto raised an elegant eyebrow at Sasuke…"Yeah, I'll work on that" Naruto said sarcastically as he rode away.

Sasuke blushed a little as he watched Naruto ride away.

'_That went surprisingly well.'_

_"Sasuke-kun!! We'll always be friends! Right?!_

_"Right!!"_

--

**1.) I loved this movie! And I happened to be watching it when I was writing the chapter so I had to put it in XD**

**2,) If Kyuubi wasn't sealed inside Naruto…He wouldn't have those whisker marks. So since Kyuubi isn't sealed inside of Naruto in this story, Naruto doesn't have whiskers, Kyuubi does.**

3.) _**SPOILER **_**Kushina is the name of Naruto's actual mother, I didn't use her because I don't think Kushina would be that bitchy and cruel to Naruto. So I changed her name and personality. Aika is NOT Naruto's mother. I don't even know if she exists XD It's just a name I came up with off the top of my head.**

**A/N: Ooooh! Second chapter complete!! I hope you'll all like it, WHOOT Sasuke finally talked to Naruto :D Joy!! Hm…I wonder if this'll develop into a slight friendship? And what's up with that voice inside Sasuke's head!? Hm..We'll just have to wait and see….**

**I hope this chapter wasn't boring….DX I'll be said if I get a review saying it was DX DX**

**Review please!! **

**DarkHeartlessAngel**


	3. Memories

**A/N: Wow! This story is going soooo well! I'm proud of it!! New story ideas are up on my profile, so feel free to vote, or check them out :D. More SasuNaru action in this chapter :D**

**Warnings: Yaoi….Do not read if you do not like yaoi. Sakura/Ino bashing…..fangirl bashing in general XD…..Uh…Oh and! Mild swearing…I think that's it. :D**

**Enjoy!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto D:**

**--**

"_You should smile more often, Naruto."_

"Hn."

It was the middle of class and Naruto couldn't pay attention to his teacher.

'_This is annoying...' _Naruto thought, looking up at the board_, _looked at the math problem, and jotted down the answer, just in case she called on him.

Ignoring the rest of the teacher's lesson, Naruto put his head down on the desk, and stared out the window.

"_Here's my number…..Hey! You don't have to use it but at least you have it _

Naruto frowned as his headache got worse.

'_It feels like….Sasuke….Who is he?' _Naruto thought closing his eyes.

Just when Naruto was about to fall asleep, the bell rang. Sighing, Naruto stood up, and went to his locker.

--

"He's not a bastard is he?" Neji asked, putting away his book.

"Who? Naruto? No! He's not. He's just not….talkative." Sasuke replied.

"Don't tell me he's another Gaara." Shikamaru said groaning.

Gaara looked up and frowned at Shikamaru.

"No! He speaks…Just not a lot" Sasuke said, while Neji was laughing at Gaara's face.

"Are we ever going to meet him?"

"Hey! If you want to talk to him, do it yourself!" Sasuke said looking away.

"Hn, you seem to have an easy time speaking with him." Gaara said quietly.

"He's easy to speak with!!"

"Damn! You all sound like a bunch of women!"

All three of them jumped (Gaara didn't), snapping their heads around to see a red-haired senior,

"Kyuubi!"

"Chatting about lil' bro are we?" Kyuubi asked, leaning against a locker next to Gaara.

"Yeah."

"By the sound of it, you four are trying to make friends with him." Kyuubi said, stifling a chuckle.

"Yes, we are, I mean, he seem pretty cool from a distance." Shikamaru said shrugging.

"Ch, good luck. Naruto doesn't like people, he doesn't trust them either." Kyuubi said, turning his head away from the four of them.

"Why?" Sasuke asked,

Kyuubi paused, "Don't worry about it." Kyuubi said, standing up straight.

"Anyway, if you really want to befriend Naruto…I can't help you."

There was an uncomfortable silence between all of them.

"Why?" Sasuke asked again hesitantly.

"…..Because I…can't make friends with him either." Kyuubi said quietly, walking away.

--

"_You're worthless!! Just….! I don't want to see your face! Get away from me!"_

Naruto grunted as he held his head, his hair falling in between his fingers.

"_Nobody wants to be anywhere near you!!" _

The blonde let go of his head, looking up, he noticed he was late for class, not feeling the need to go; he headed up for the roof.

--

'_I haven't seen Naruto all day…His motorcycle isn't here….Where is he?' _Sasuke thought, looking out of the window.

'_Maybe I should go find him; it's almost the end of class anyway.' _After asking the teacher excuse from the class, Sasuke left the room in search of Naruto.

--

Naruto was sitting on top of the roof in silence, enjoying the feeling of the wind hitting his face.

"Naruto?_"_

Sighing at the interruption of peace, Naruto looked up at the person calling his name.

"Hn?" Naruto answered quietly.

"What're you doing up here?" Sasuke asked, sitting down.

"Enjoying the silence…." Naruto replied.

Deciding to ignore Sasuke, Naruto looked up to the cloudy sky.

"_Look at the sky!! Isn't it pretty!?" A young Sasuke asked._

'_There it is again.' _Sasuke said, shaking his head.

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke, "Are you alright?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine." Sasuke said, with a small smile on his face.

"….Do you usually come up here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, playing with his necklace.

"Not really. I…was looking for you." Sasuke blushed.

Naruto didn't reply, instead, he looked up at the sky again.

"Hn. It looks like it's going to rain."

Sasuke, seeing the opportunity to start a conversation, asked: "Do you like the rain, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded in reply. "It's…calming, if you know what I mean." Naruto said, relaxing in Sasuke's presence.

'_Why am I so comfortable around him?' _Naruto thought.

"I guess it is." Sasuke shrugged, _'I think being with you makes it better…Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought sweetly.

Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto, just so that their hands were brushing together. Noticing that Naruto didn't move or pull away, Sasuke put his hand on top of Naruto's gloved one.

'_What is he doing?' _Ignoring it, Naruto continued to look up at the sky.

"_Yes it is, Sasuke-kun!! I love the sky!" _

Sasuke looked over at to Naruto, watching as the blonde closed his eyes, enjoying the cold air run through his hair.

'_He's…..wow.' _Sasuke thought.

"I think we should get back to class, Sasuke" Naruto said, pulling his hand away.

Slightly pouting at the sudden loss of warmth, the raven nodded.

Naruto got up first, dusted himself off, and looked back down at Sasuke.

"Are you coming?" Naruto asked, sticking his hand out for Sasuke to grab.

Sasuke blushed a little, shaking it off; Sasuke grabbed the gloved hand for the second time, and stood up.

--

It was raining pretty hard by the end of the last period of the day, most kids were dashing to their cars, and others were on their cell phones, yelling at their parents to hurry up.

Thunder roared outside, the girls of the high school began to scream when the lights went out.

Naruto rolled his eyes at their immaturity.

"Is it safe riding a motorcycle in the rain, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it's not." Naruto said, getting his books out of his locker.

"You're not going to ride it, are you?"

"It's not here."

Sasuke moved his head to the side, not getting what Naruto was saying.

"I brought my car today." Naruto sighed.

'_Hm, I guess father was right about them being wealthy.'_

"Oh, Itachi's coming over your house today, isn't he?"

Naruto shrugged, "I wouldn't know…I don't speak with Kyuubi. "

"_I can't make friends with him either…" _

Sasuke looked down, now understanding what Kyuubi meant.

"Pretty Boy, I'm going to go home now."

Sasuke looked up and outside, the rain was getting really heavy. "A-Alright, but be careful okay?"

"_Nobody cares about you!!"_

Naruto frowned and nodded, "…"

"Are you okay?"

"…I'm fine."

"You shouldn't ride home if you're not feeling well, Naruto." Sasuke said, worried.

"_I wish you weren't here!! You're a waste of my time!"_

"You don't look well!"

"…I'll be fine." Naruto said, leaving the school to his car.

"Naruto…"

--

"W-Wow." Itachi said stunned.

"What?"

"Your home is huge, that's what" Itachi said.

"Oh…yeah, it is." Kyuubi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tour?" Kyuubi asked.

"Uh..Sure."

Itachi followed Kyuubi into their kitchen while examining the pictures in the hallway.

"Is that you and Naruto?" Itachi asked, stopping.

"Yeah…It is."

Kyuubi was six in the picture, holding a three year old Naruto's hand, Kyuubi was smiling holding up the peace sign in the picture, and Naruto had his finger in his mouth, looking down at the ground.

"Cute." Itachi said smiling.

"Pfft, whatever." Kyuubi said, walking away.

Itachi sighed, following Kyuubi again.

After a couple minutes, Itachi and Kyuubi finally stopped in the living room and turned on the t.v.

"Where's Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"I dunno, dude, It's raining pretty hard, he should be here soon."

They sat there in silence, enjoying the program on the tele.**1**

After about an hour, Kyuubi and Itachi fell asleep, mostly because of boredom, and the weather.

The door opened, and Naruto entered his home.

Feeling that there were people in the house, Naruto walked around quietly until he got to the living room.

Naruto stared at the sleeping seniors, Itachi was sprawled out on Kyuubi's lap, and Kyuubi was hanging half-off the couch. Deciding not to disturb them; Naruto turned around, and headed up the stairs to his room.

--

"_Sasuke-kun!!"_

'_Who's voice is that!?' _Sasuke thought gripping his hair.

"_Don't forget about me, kay!?' _

"_How could I, silly!?" A young Sasuke replied._

Sasuke groaned and fell onto the bed.

"_I wonder if Naruto made it home okay…He didn't look to well before he left…I wonder what was wrong…"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sighing, Sasuke got up and started his weekend homework.

--

Someone asked me why I called the t.v a tele….Well, ever since I watched "Shaun of the Dead" for the hundredth time, it's stuck in my vocabulary XD So, the "tele" is the television.

**A/N: Sorry for the uber short chapter DX I promise the next one will be longer! I'll work on it during the week, School started and all, so the updates won't be as frequent, but I'll try to post them as fast as I can :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my new project! Oh and! (I feel like a billboard) polls for my new story are still up on my profile, so if you want check them out and vote!! :D ….I don't really like this chapter personally, hopefully you will D: It's pretty funny, I have a Sims2 family based off this story! XD It's really fun...Someone suggested ItaKyu...as a side...Not to sure about that one...Uh..PM me if you want it...  
**

**Review? For meeee? o.o!? **


	4. Rememberance

**A/N: I really, sincerely apologize for the late update! I've just been so busy lately; I never had time to finish this chapter! I'm really sorry!! I hope you're not too angry with me!! XD**

**Warnings: Yaoi…Do not read if you dislike yaoi…. Mild Swearing….My style features Dark!Naruto …I got a pretty mean PM the other day about Dark!Naruto, So, I decided to put it in the warning DX and general fangirl bashing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto D: Remembrance **

**Enjoy!! :D **

* * *

Sasuke sighed angrily; the tiny voices inside his head were getting louder and louder each passing day of the school year. He'd been locked in his room all day, searching through old items, pictures, anything that would help him to remember anything of his past.

"_I'll always be there to protect you!!" A young Sasuke said happily, looking in the other's eyes._

"_You promise!?"_

"_I promise."_

Sasuke sat at his desk and grabbed for another photo album, in hopes of finding something that jolted even a little bit of realization.

'_I still don't get it! Whose voice is that?'_

After searching through tons of pictures of family members he didn't even know he had, Sasuke growled and held his head. '_I found nothing!' _The frustrated raven thought, slamming the photo album closed, _'Damn it, those memories seem too important to forget! How?…When? I'm just not getting this at all…'_

A sound at his door snapped the raven out of his thoughts, "Making a mess out of our albums I see..." An older male said

"Not now, Itachi."

"Is that any way to treat your brother? Especially when I remember something you don't!?" Itachi said with a faked hurt look on his face.

"…Alright. What do you know?"

"Well, little brother, what kind of sibling would I be if I solved your problems for you?" Itachi gasped

"A very kind and useful one, now, tell me what you know."

"…No." Itachi said smirking, and left Sasuke's room.

"Damn it, Itachi." Sasuke said, getting up and slamming the door his brother left open.

"What does he know!?"

* * *

"Yo, Naruto!!!! Get down here!!!" Kyuubi called up the stairs. When he didn't get a response; the red-head walked up the stairs and headed to his little brother's room.

"_He's not in his room. So my guess is he left again."_

Kyuubi sighed, and sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed.

"_He never tells anyone where he's going…Damn brat."_

Kyuubi looked out the window to the right of Naruto's bed; it was still raining, as it had been for the past couple of hours.

'_His little blond ass better not do anything stupid.'_

"I've never really been inside his room before, I'm gonna look around…"

After a couple minutes of searching through the"wide" variety of clothing in Naruto's closet, Kyuubi was officially bored; the only interesting thing he found was a black and red bracelet under tons of other crap, the bracelet looked old and it seemed to have been in the dresser for awhile. Kyuubi sat down at Naruto's desk and went through some files on his little brother's computer.

"There's nothing in here either!! Man, he's boring!!" Kyuubi said.

He stopped his ranting when he saw a book with a drawing pencil on top of it. With his curiosity suddenly sparked, Kyuubi grabbed for the book and flipped it open.

The book was filled with different pictures, portraits, landscapes, and other amazingly drawn pictures.

There was one that captured Kyuubi's eye especially; it was a portrait of him, carefully drawn, and very detailed.

"H-He drew me!?" Kyuubi shouted as he stared at the portrait astonished.

'_I didn't know lil' bro could draw!!' _

Kyuubi got over his astonishment long enough to hear a car pulling into their driveway, the red-head looked out the window and saw Naruto getting out of his car.

He hurriedly put everything back into its rightful place and quickly dashed out of his little brother's room into his own.

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed in the dark, the headache he had was getting worse with every roar of thunder.

'_They've never been this bad before…' _

The perplexed blond tried to focus on something other than the painful headache he had, he soon ran out of ideas and his mind drifted toward a certain raven-haired boy in his class.

_'Why the hell am I thinking of him?'_

Naruto sighed at his sudden antics, confused as to why Sasuke was the first thing he thought about.

Naruto sat back on his bed, his headache getting worse as time went on. Finally, the blond had enough and reached for his bedside table for his medication.

_''Where the hell are they!?' _Naruto thought confused, he looked through all his drawers and stopped his search when he came to a drawer full of papers and a bracelet on top of them.

"What's this?" Naruto said curiously as he pulled out the black and red bracelet from the dresser drawer.

* * *

"I still don't get why he would draw me, Tach!"

Itachi looked at his confused friend, thinking of the best answer to give him. "Maybe he doesn't hate you as much as you think he does, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi scoffed, "Oh no, he definitely hates me."

Itachi sighed and sat down next to the red-haired boy that was on his bed.

"You've never really gave him a reason _to _hate you have you?" Itachi asked hesitantly, afraid that he may have touched on a sensitive topic.

"I have, believe me." Kyuubi said quietly, looking down at the kitten in his lap.

Not wanting to start a conversation that would upset his friend, Itachi kept quiet.

"He asked me for help, Itachi." Kyuubi said silently, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hm?"

"..When we were younger…Naruto came to me and asked for help, and I didn't…I didn't help my little brother."

Itachi's eyes softened as he watched Kyuubi bow his head in shame.

"What do you mean?"

Kyuubi sighed, "When he was younger, he was abused by our mother, verbally, but it was just as bad."

Itachi stayed silent, not knowing what to say in response.

"The one time he asked me to help….I ignored him …"

"And now, when I try to reach out to him...He's doing the same thing I did...I don't want to imagine how much that would hurt a little kid, dude."

"Hn."

"You're real helpful bro." Kyuubi snarled

Itachi sighed as he stood, "I don't know how to help you, my red-haired friend...All I can tell you is to keep trying."

"Ch, Sure. I'll keep trying.

* * *

_"I have to leave, Sasuke...."_

_"Hm!? Why?" A young Sasuke asked confused.  
_

_"'Cause Daddy has to follow his work, Momma won't stay here without him..." His little friend said sadly_

_"B-But! You can't leave me alone!! "_

_His friend looked down sadly, "I don't want to! A-And...I'm sure you won't be alone, Sasuke-kun!_

_"Take this Sasuke!" _

_Sasuke watched as his friend pulled something from his pocket and handed it to him._

_"It's a locket! Take it, so you have something to remember me by..." His friend said  
_

_Sasuke looked at his friend and smiled, "..Thanks", he said as he took the locket from his hand. The locket was very different, it was the common silver but it had strange designs going from the front to the back.  
_

_"Kay, Sasuke! I gotta go...We'll see each other again! I promise." His friend said, turning to walk away._

_"W-Wait!!!" Sasuke said quickly  
_

_"Huh?"  
_

_"You take this!" Sasuke said, taking off his present for his friend, "My momma gave it to me! It's yours now."_

_"But! This is your favorite! You never take it off!"_

_"Take it!" Sasuke said, shoving it into his friend's hand._

_He giggled and smiled at Sasuke, "Thanks Sasuke-kun"_

_"See you 'round Sasuke!"_

_"....Kay.."_

_"Bye-Bye" His friend said waving, obviously trying not to cry._

_Sasuke waved weakly at his friend, he too trying his best not to cry in front of him _

* * *

Sasuke woke up and wiped the drool from the side of his face, he had fallen asleep in his search for answers.

_'I remember! He gave me a locket....I wonder if it's still around somewhere'_

Sasuke began to search for the present his friend gave him so many years ago, after hours of searching through the boxes that were already in his room, Sasuke headed up to his attic.

_'Where is it!? It probably meant a lot to me!'_

Just as Sasuke was about to give up, he came across a smaller box, not much was in it, just some old clothes he and Itachi wore when they were kids. Sasuke went through the box until he found the locket underneath a small shirt.

It was a common locket, round and silver, but there were interesting carvings going through the front and back of it, _'Can I open it?' _Sasuke wondered, noticing there was an indent of the side.

Sasuke tried to open it, but in fears of breaking it, he gave up. _'At least I found it', _Sasuke thought, putting the locket around his neck and burying it into his shirt.

* * *

Naruto sat alone in his bedroom, Kyuubi had gone out with Itachi and his friends, so he was left alone in the large house, as much as he disliked Kyuubi, a little noise in the house kept him distracted.

_'It's pretty late' _Naruto thought, looking out his window, _'There's no point in staying here...Maybe a ride around town will clear my mind'_

Naruto left his house, sped out of his driveway and into the town. _'...Where to?' _The blond thought at a red light.

He made a turn and headed toward Cold stone, _'I want coffee ice cream, dammit.' _The long-haired blond got off his motorcycle and headed into his favorite ice cream shop.

"What would you like?"

"Coffee. Thank you." Naruto said, tucking his hair behind his ear, the worker swooned, Naruto ignored it and sat down at a near by table waiting for his order.

While Naruto was tapping his fingers in impatience, a certain raven-haired sophmore was there and was just about to leave, _'Is that Naruto?..I didn't think he was the ice cream type of person.'_

"Hey" Sasuke said sitting down.

"...." Naruto obviously wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings.

"Yo! Dobe!"

"..What?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke, "Oh, it's you, 'Sup Pretty Boy?"

"Nothing much, getting ice cream...obviously" _'Good job, Sasuke' _Sasuke thought

"Heh." Naruto said, looking away.

"Sir? Your order's ready!"

Naruto got up from his seat and headed over to the cashier, "Thanks."

Naruto quickly downed his ice cream, enjoying the coffee deliciousness silently. Sasuke sat there for a couple of minutes, not wanting to leave until Naruto was gone.

The blond finished his ice cream and threw the cup into the trash, "It looked like you were about to head out, Pretty Boy."

"Y-Yeah. I was."

"Did you walk?"

Sasuke looked off to the side, "Yeah."

Naruto scoffed, "In the cold? Wow."

Ignoring the taunt, Sasuke asked "Are you heading home now?"

"Pffft, no. But hey, if you want a ride to your place, I have two helmets."

Sasuke inwardly jumped for joy, clinging to Naruto (even though he was a little smaller than him but hell, it was still hot) would work for him any day.

"If it isn't that much of a problem, dobe."

"Heh. Fine. Let's go."

Sasuke watched as Naruto got on the bike and followed his example, "Careful, don't tip over, pretty boy."

Naruto started up his bike, revving it, getting ready to speed. "....If you don't hold on, you'll fall off genius." Naruto said.

Sasuke took the hint and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist tightly, "You ready?"

_'I hope so _ Sasuke thought, a little nervous, and nodded.

"Question before we take off, do you even know where I live dobe?"

"...Hn, Kyuubi goes over there quite often, I dropped him off every once in awhile when his car was down or something."

"O-Oh."

With that over, Naruto sped out of the plaza and headed towards Sasuke's home.

Sasuke was enjoying his time clinging to Naruto, the blond hair tickling his nose, and the smell of Naruto was quite enjoyable, not that he'd ever tell anybody that.

"Are you frightened?" Naruto asked at a red light, "You're holding on pretty tightly."

"Ah, no. It's jus--"

Sasuke never finished his sentence, (thank kami), because the light turned green and all that was heard was Naruto's wheels skidding on the road.

A couple of turns and stops later, they arrived at Sasuke quaint home.

"Here we are."

"Thanks.."

"...Don't get used to it."

Sasuke took that as a "you're welcome" as he got off the bike, "Don't drive to recklessly dobe."

"....Tch, whatever."

"Good Night, Naruto"

Naruto nodded his head in response, revving his bike and speeding off in the opposite direction.

"Nice score, little brother." That was what Sasuke was greeted with right when he walked in the door, "You enjoy yourself?" Itachi said tauntingly.

Sasuke ignored his brother's teasing and went up to his room.

"You can't ignore me forever little brotheeer!!" Itachi said trying his best to annoy his brother.

Sasuke sighed and stripped of his clothes that smelled like Naruto, and threw on some sweats and a tanktop.

_'Naruto....'_

* * *

**A/N: .Lly. That took FOREVER all the school work and crap is eating my brain, ouch. DX But somehow I managed to right a b-day fic for Naruto! Bad me! Hope you're not angry with me, and I hope this chapter wasn't crappy and boring. I just HAD to put some SasuNaru action in there somewhere, so the motorcycle ride was nice (I hope). Polls are still open, vote if you want! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it longer and I _think _I succeeded. XD Enough of my rantings!~ **

**Well, there's a new review button o.O? Too say I miss the old one and it's purpleness would be wimpy, but I'll say it anyway, But hey!! It's green now! XD Press it? For me? I mean it's smack dab in the middle XD Can't miss it!  
**

* * *


	5. Scars

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I promise I'll start updating sooner! Anyway, I know it's late but I hope you all enjoyed your Holidays~ Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Warnings: Yaoi….Do not read if you dislike yaoi..Mild Swearing. My style features Dark!Naruto CUTTING!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto D:**

**

* * *

**

_"Why the hell are you still there!? I told you to get out of my sight!" An angry young mother yelled at her four year old boy._

_The small boy didn't respond, he sat there, with a look of fear towards the woman that was suppose to care for him._

_"I told you; Get out of my sight!" _

_Naruto eyes began to water at his mother's scold, he was afraid...._

_"Don't you dare_ _shed a tear! You useless runt! No child of mine will be a wimp! Now leave."_

_The frightened little boy shut his eyes tightly, pushing the tears back down, the innocence in his eyes dying slowly; he got up and ran for his room before things got any worse. _

_

* * *

_

The long-haired blond stared at his reflection, his semi-pale complexion, icy blue eyes, and his white-blond spiky hair flowing steadily down to his waist.

Naruto glared back at the person looking at him

He _hated _it.

The person in the mirror was a weakling…and most of all….that person was alone.

"This hurts."

_Help me…. _

"It's too much." Naruto said quietly, shaking his head.

_Save me…._

One more look in the mirror, Naruto grabbed a pair of scissors, and proceeded to chop off his hair.

A mess of golden strands were left in the bathroom.

* * *

_"A-Aniki…." _

_Kyuubi looked down to see his little brother's small hand clinging to his arm._

_"Momma….Momma….yelled at me again…"_

_The nine year old Kyuubi scoffed and jerked his arm away._

_"That's your own fault!"_

_"…But…..Aniki……H-Help" Naruto said in his tiny voice, with his hand still up.  
_

_"Help yourself, kid. And stop bothering me! You're annoying."_

_Naruto looked up at his big brother with sad eyes and backed away._

_"...Kay." The small blond whispered as he watched his big brother walk out the door to play with his friends.  
_

_

* * *

_"Kyuubi" Another senior, Shukaku, said.

"...Huh? Oh, 'Sup?" Kyuubi replied breaking out of his thoughts.

"You've had that dazed expression on all day. What's wrong?"

Kyuubi looked down at his lunch, poking at the mystery meat, "It's nothin!" Kyuubi grinned.

Itachi and Shukaku glanced at each other, neither believing their friend.

"How's Naruto?" Itachi asked suddenly, figuring that was what Kyuubi was stressing about.

"I dunno dude, I mean, I haven't seen him since the beginning of vacation..."

They sat there in awkward silence for a couple of minutes, none of them knowing what to say.

Shukaku looked up from his food, "Is that Naruto over there?"

Kyuubi stared into the path Shukaku was, spotting a blond haired student across the room, "Nah, man. Naruto's hair is way longer."

"I'm quite sure it's him Kyuubi." Itachi said, looking over.

Sure enough, it was Naruto. Many people stopped and stared. The blond's hair was slightly touching his shoulders, still in it's calm spikes, you could still see Naruto's blue eye color threw his long bangs.

"What the _hell _happened?" Kyuubi swore, standing up and walking(dashing) over to his younger brother who was sitting alone at a table.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi called, watching as Naruto sketched into his sketchbook.

_'He's the last person I want to see right now.' _Naruto thought, stopping with his head down. "What do you want, Kyuubi?"

"What happened to your hair, bro?"

"It got cut maybe?" Naruto said.

"I- uh..." Kyuubi didn't know what to say...so he didn't. He took the time to look at Naruto's new choice of attire.

The colors weren't different, still dark, but...Naruto's gloves were no longer his normal fish-nets, they were longer, fingerless gloves, with chains running over the top of them.

"Where have you...been?" Kyuubi said, looking away from Naruto's piercing gaze.

Naruto looked back down at his sketchbook, smirking at the drawing, "Don't worry abo-" Naruto began, but in the middle of his sentence, the blond gripped his head painfully.

"Oi! Are you okay, bro?" Kyuubi asked worriedly, sitting next to his little brother

"I'm fine." Naruto said, putting his hand down from his head and standing up.

"Do you need some hel-"

"No." Naruto said angrily and leaving the lunchroom.

"...Alright.."

* * *

"Catch ya later Sasuke-kuun!" Sakura called after a retreating Uchiha.

Sasuke looked around campus grounds, looking to see if he spotted a certain blond-haired student.

Luckily, with a few minutes of searching, Sasuke spotted Naruto walking towards his car.

_'He parks so far away from school grounds..' _

"Dobe" Sasuke said as he got closer to Naruto. The blond turned around to face an out of breath Sasuke. _'He ran all the way across campus to catch up with me?' _Naruto thought comically, raising an eyebrow and smirking, Naruto spoke, "Pretty boy?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto again, this time gaping, _'He chopped off his hair?!' _

"What's up pretty boy? Looks like your watching something die."

"Hn. Dobe. Get into a battle with scissors?"

"Pft. Yeah, and the scissors won."

Sasuke chuckled, surprised Naruto was actually talking to him this much..._'Is he beginning to trust me?'_

_"_What..did you...want..?_" _Naruto asked shakily.

"Are you al...Naruto!?" Sasuke hollered as he watched the blond collapse.

The raven ran over to Naruto and caught him before he hit the ground.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto when the blond moved against his chest. Judging by how pale and stressed Naruto's face was he guessed that he was tired.

_"The school nurse is already gone..."_

Sasuke got up from the ground and swiped Naruto's keys from his pocket, trying his best to open the car door without dropping Naruto. After the mini-battle with Naruto's car, Sasuke slid the blond carefully into the backseat, making sure he didn't hurt his head, Sasuke hopped into the front seat.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke finally figured out where the hell his blond friend lived, hopping out of the car, Sasuke headed to the back seat and picked up Naruto.

Sasuke entered Naruto's house, moving softly so he didn't wake Naruto, he headed up the stairs. Guessing that Naruto's room was the one farthest away from everyone else, Sasuke headed towards the bedroom and pushed the door open with his hip.

The raven-haired teen put Naruto gently down on his bed, covering him with the silky blankets. Remembering that Itachi and Kyuubi went out to catch a movie, he wasn't going to leave until he knew Naruto was okay.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto and sighed, _'What the hell are you doing to yourself Naruto?' _Sasuke thought worriedly, grabbing a chair from the nearby desk and sitting on it. He sat in silence, brushing the long blond bangs out of Naruto's face.

_'I wonder if he...remembers.'_

Sasuke looked around Naruto's room. Not much in it, it was quite large though, Sasuke got up from his seat and walked over to the desk.

_'Hn. A sketchbook?'_

Sasuke pulled the chair back over to the blond's desk, once settled, Sasuke grabbed the sketchbook and surfed through the tons of drawings Naruto drew.

The raven's eyebrow raised when he spotted a picture of Kyuubi, brushing it off, he continued flipping through the amazingly drawn pictures.

_'He can dra--' _Sasuke stopped his thoughts and stared at the drawing in front of him.

It was of two young children, looking up at the sky together.

The boy on the right...looked like him.

_'Is that Naruto?' _Sasuke thought, looking at the other boy, who was pointing up towards the sky.

"Having fun?"

Sasuke whipped around, startled by the random voice. "N-Naruto.."

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, staring at the poster on his wall, "I see you found my sketchbook."

Sasuke stared at the picture again.

"Do you remember....Uchiha?"

"Naruto..."

Sasuke looked at the gloved wrist, there was a bracelet on it.

_"My momma gave it to me! It's yours now."_

_"But! This is your favorite! You never take it off!"_

_"_That's the..._" _

_"_Bracelet you gave me._" _Naruto finished for Sasuke. Naruto gazed back up at Sasuke. "I see you're wearing the necklace."

"...You're..A mystery to me Naruto..." Sasuke said, walking back over to Naruto's side.

"...What do you want to know...?" Naruto said, his bangs completely covering his face from Sasuke.

"Everything damn it! I want to know...I want to know you Naruto! I want to know who the fuck he is!"

Naruto trembled, and snapped his head up and looked at Sasuke directly in the eye.

"You really want to know him!?" Naruto yelled, tears brimming in those beautiful blue eyes, as he ripped off his gloves in a swift movement.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he stared at those pale wrists, multiple scars running along his arm.

"Hey. I'm Naruto"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for being so patient with that updating! 8D And many many thanks to rainbow cupcake ! She helped me soo much during this chapter! *huggles her***

**Review? :3  
**

* * *


End file.
